To determine the prognostic significance of anticentromere (ACA) and antitopoisomerase I (anti-topo) in Raynaud's Disease (RD), patients are evaluated, antibodies studied yearly, esophageal transit time (ETT) and pulmonary function tests done in years 1,3,5. Enrollment of patients is complete.